


Darkness, Darkness Be My Pillow

by sinousine



Series: Minicon Purgatory [3]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Power Imbalance, Songfic, Stage Magic, light sensitivity, minicons - Freeform, music video scripts, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: Unicron was once a minicon "owned" by a black Seeker named Primacron. A series of descriptions of music videos that don't exist, for songs that describe their relationship. Tags will be updated with new additions.





	1. The arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of a playlist describing Unicron's relationship with Primacron in [Ambrosiaverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628068/chapters/8011641) with short fics serving as the plots of music videos for each song. Unfortunately, 8tracks doesn't let us use more than 2 songs by the same artists per playlist, so I'm just going to post the fics here with the names of the songs. This series of shorts uses partly Cyndi's ideas and partly my own take on minicon Unicron. Assume the lyrics of the songs aren't literal.
> 
> Warnings: Primacron was Unicron's caretaker, though their relationship wasn't the same as a human parent and child. Unicron starting living with him from the time he was newly created and knew next to nothing. The relationship was sexual in nature, with Unicron being unable to say no. Please be cautious of parallels to real world Bad Things.
> 
> Here's what Primacron looks like: http://teleconnect.tumblr.com/post/133641394624/  
> And here's my design for minicon Unicron: http://teleconnect.tumblr.com/post/137650928884

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist gets married off to a strange and scary Seeker to the tune of ["Child Bride"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTSckymd5MM) by Cocorosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: The song is called "Child Bride". Unicron is replaying emotions from when he was very young although his adult self is acting out the scenes. You may skip this one if the subject matter of this scene or the music video it is based off of would be too upsetting for you.

  
A lush world populated by organics. A deep forest with dark, drooping fronds. A little house in the forest built of rocks.

In the bed room of the house, by natural light, Unicron is being washed and dressed by two tall and austere Priests of Unicron who play the role of his parents. Unicron is about three feet high, resembling a golden beetle. A far cry from the massive devourer - here he is wide-eyed, dainty-looking minicon. The priests are dressed in royal purple robes, unusually opulent for this rural village. Purple veils hang from their burnished brass horns.

Shots of the two priests - unreadable expressions. Shots of Unicron's face - a look of apprehension and bleakness.

His "mother" ties a yellow ribbons to his horns. Her claws are long and sharp. She loops a golden collar and harness around his neck and chest. A red streak is painted down his forehead. His “father” drapes a translucent yellow shawl embroidered with flowers over his shoulders. His beard is long.

He is then led outside where a Seeker with matte black plating and purple eyes is waiting. The Seeker is made of a material that absorbs all light, giving him a peculiar appearance, like he is a Seeker-shaped hole into nothingness. Against the dirt road and the drooping forest, he is unnaturally angular, as if he were a video game character rendered from hundreds of polygons, rather than the millions his surroundings are composed of.

In the twilight, torches have been lit that lead to a makeshift altar. Smoke billows from the fire, filling the air with the smell of burning gasoline.

The torch light glints off his sharp teeth as the Seeker smiles. The sun has just sunk below the horizon, leaving the sky dull blue and purple.

Unicron’s “parents” have married him off to the Seeker with the purple eyes, possibly to pay a debt. They were prettying him up for his wedding night.

The Seeker crouches down to take Unicron’s hand. Unicron’s expression is blank, like a mask. He is afraid - he hasn’t met this mech before.

The Seeker connects a chain to Unicron’s chest, leading him away like he were a cow.

Unicron waves his “parents” goodbye but finds that they’ve turned into mannequins stuffed with packing filler. It’s only him and the black Seeker, who smirks and pulls him along harshly. Once they reach a flat, open area, he is placed into the cockpit of the Seeker, who promptly transforms and takes flight.

The two of them cross the forest, flying through through the mountains, over river and sea. Finally, they make it to the Seeker’s house, which is a jagged keep the same color as his body. Possessing the Seeker’s unnatural geometry, it protrudes from the earth, an eyesore against the desert canyons behind it.

Unicron is made to do chores by the Seeker; scrubbing the floors, washing out lab equipment, repairing leaks in the plumbing, preparing meals.  
The Seeker is often away, leaving the minicon to himself.

A “grass widow” is a woman whose husband is away. During the Seeker’s long absences, the minicon looks outside to see the desert wind shake the grass. There are no others of his kind as far as he can see, only dry desert and scorching heat.

Time passes, marked by the sun and the seasons. When thunderstorm and flood arrive, the desert blooms purple and yellow for brief moments. Unicron builds sculptures from scrap metal and places them outside, so there can be flowers and insects when there is no rain.

He dreams of life outside the angular house, talking to the Seeker’s creations; robots in the form of birds and land dinosaurs. A mechanical eagle flies back to the house in the woods and relays what it sees: Unicron’s “parents” don’t seem to miss him at all and are doing well with the money they were paid. They do not write. Unicron’s spirits sink.

He watches the sky to see a dark spot in the sky grow in size - his master has returned.

The Seeker reverts from aircraft to humanoid, landing in front of the keep. He crouches down pick up Unicron.

Next we see them on a reclining couch in the living room. The Seeker puts a hand on Unicron’s shoulder, and the minicon turns to face him. The Seeker's long fingers slide down, to between the minicon's thighs.

The scene fades to black with these words written on the screen: “I’m a good grass widow, I’m a good grass widow”.


	2. The Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music video script to Amanda Palmer's ["Assistant"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbXmPgFvtlg), starring Primacron as a stage magician slash inventor, and his minicon as the beautiful assistant.

 

A travelling show has rolled into town. We are led to tents promising exhibits of strange and wonderful objects: automatons built with great care, bottled lightning sprites, 3D moving picture shows, handheld weapons that can purportedly move mountains. Acrobats and visitors from strange worlds compete for our attention.

 Our gaze is directed to a mysterious tent at the center of the traveling show, through the entryway and into a space that is far bigger than the outside of the tent would imply. A crowd of frilled organics are gathered here.

At the back of the tent is a stage, shrouded in a curtain. There is a magic show scheduled for this hour. The lights dim as the show begins.

The velvet curtain opens, revealing a backdrop of stars. At the center of the stage is Primacron. He is dressed in a black cape, resembling the classic stage magician. At his side is Unicron, his adorable, yet bashful assistant. Unicron has a feathered tassel fastened to one horn.

The two of them exchange knowing glances - the camera shows us Primacron, and then Unicron, and then the expectant audience. Unicron smiles nervously - he knows something you don’t.

Primacron begins by vanishing into thin air and reappear at the other side of the room, pulling a glass bottle containing a preserved rose from seemingly nowhere. ~~~~

A montage of tricks:

Primacron transforming a dull stick into a flowering branch and hands it to his minicon. He spins handkerchiefs into bladed fans. He conjures black butterflies, which fill the tent. He pulls a whip from Unicron’s chest compartment and causes crystal spines to emerge from it. All the while Unicron glances at Primacron, and back at the audience.

The audience erupts into applause at each show. They are convinced the black Jet is a true master of illusion, and nothing more than illusion.

Primacron is in fact a lousy stage magician. With his powers of matter manipulation, Unicron is responsible for most of the magic – after all, sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic – but he’s making Primacron believe elsewise, to avoid making him angry.

For one trick, he has Unicron step into a box and saws the box in three pieces.

The crowd cheers, but Primacron shoves the box to the side for the rest of the show. Unicron looks at him, expecting him to release him from the box. But Primacron forgets about him.

He was actually cut apart – but because he’s mechanical he doesn’t die. The camera lingers on his face as the lights go out. It is implied Unicron spent the night like this.

Scenes of him and Primacron smiling and bowing for the audience are intercut with scenes of Primacron driving swords and flat blades into a box containing Unicron, or Unicron driving spikes into boxes containing other assistants. Primacron performs more and more amazing tricks, whether they are astounding escapes, vanishing people and things, or levitating. The scenes alternate rapidly between the black jet and his assistant on stage and the two plotting backstage to make these tricks work.

The audience is treated to astounding escapes: Primacron emerging unharmed from a bed of falling spikes, miraculously surviving beheading, escaping from a tank filled with cement, escaping from a cruiser that is about to be crushed by an extremely heavy weight. Sometimes Primacron is the one escaping certain death. Sometimes it is Unicron. Increasingly, Unicron finds himself in uncomfortable and scary situations, watched by all these people he's never met before.

_“Stick a pin it in”_

_“Come on, he’s asking for it!”_

As the feats become more and more extreme, Unicron finds that he can't stand it any more.

The scenes alternate with greater and greater speed. The stage lights swim before his eyes, and Unicron’s vision starts to spin. The organics turn into freakish monsters with glowing eyes. The tent seems to become smaller and smaller, closing in on him.

_“Hey honey picture this!”_

Cut to a shot where Primacron shows his minicon the blueprints for more and more dazzling tricks, gesturing wide.

_“They’re gonna love this one!”_

_“They’re gonna eat it up!”_

Unicron starts backing into the corner and shaking his head, holding out his arms to gesture “NO!”

He is last seen running out of the tent screaming, unable to be around the audience. If Primacron needs an assistant, he's gonna have to find someone else to fill the role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primacron (the ape man from G1) had an assistant who helped him create Unicron. In my AU I imagine Unicron as his assistant who eventually overpowered him. Primacron (the black jet) seems like the charismatic type who would be perfect for stage magic - the tricks being the smokescreen behind which he hid his mistreatment of his minicon and his rotten-ness. In the "real" version of events, Primacron was the head of an assembly workshop for weapons, or gigantic orbital battle stations. Stripped of his full powers, he found other ways to cause mischief and gather money. Namely: selling "magic" to warmongering species.


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "Poison" from Revolutionary Girl Utena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a wordless song, ["Poison"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9Ee8CF7ecI) from Revolutionary Girl Utena. If you know the context of the song, you'll know why I picked it. Non-graphic rape in this.

Night. Dark atrium opening to a sky lit by a bright twin planet. Ambient light illuminates the silhouettes of two figures: a jet and his minicon. 

Through a series of flashing stills we see the Seeker looming over the minicon, bent on one knee, grabbing him by the shoulders. Smirking, the Seeker strokes the minicon’s face. The minicon is frozen in place, his eyes wide but expression vacant.

He knows the futility of struggling.

The Seeker pushes him down onto the ground with ease. We can see him move on top of the minicon and can easily surmise what is happening.

Flashes of the minicon’s face as he lies back, face contorted in pain (?). Gasping, trembling. Flashes of the Seeker’s wicked grin and cold, purple eyes.

Images of various things: Crystal bellflowers spiralling open inside the atrium, swords impaling a silhouette of a humanoid, lightning creating a fissure in stone, a gall on a tree infested with larvae.

Overhead the unfeeling constellations look down on them.

Fade to black.


	4. Desert World, Sun Transit, Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for nightfall, waiting for the inevitable return of the black jet. Ruminating on the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three songs: ["Atonement"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAtYPnCsWzo) from the Journey Soundtrack, ["Intro"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAuLWXMlp38) from VNV Nation's Matter + Form, and ["Darkness, Darkness"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01meBCTLQ4w) by Helium Vola. In Ambrosia, Unicron fears the dark, but I think the day is far scarier and hurts his eyes.

**Desert World**

The scene pans out to a desert plain. A black ship flies across the night landscape. We see structures in the desert – weathered rocks, cave entrances. Spires and sinkholes. A mountain range cloaked in haze.

Distant lights, clustering like bacterial colonies:

A domed city can be seen from the air. We are shown the various people of this city – alien in appearance, wearing elaborate cloaks. Travellers across this unforgiving desert. Animals unknown inhabit this city too, native to this realm or brought here by offworlders.

The ship approaches the ground.

The ship lands at the base of the mountains, transforming into a floating building the shape of a glass bobble inside a Galilean thermometer. It defies gravity by some unknown means. 

Unicron looks on in wonderment at this unknown world.

 

**Sun transit**

A droning tone, a distant rumble announces a searingly bright disc of light. The Sun, Primus – too bright for the likes of night creatures – transits across a dry, vast, inhospitable landscape. Clouds of dust, or yellow cloudtops of unknown substance change shape outside a floating weather station.

 _Things_ in the clouds move.

The golden minicon lies on the recharge nest, covering his eyes from this sharp brightness outside. The tinted windows only block out so much. Unicron tosses and turns, covering his face with a cloth blanket. His head throbs – he wants it to stop.

The sound of drums can be heard, each beat changing the position of the sun in the sky. It becomes twilight.

 

**Darkness, Darkness**

The drums increase in intensity.

Unicron lies on the bed. He watches the sun disappear, the room slowly reverting to familiar darkness. The digital clock by his bedside displays the time in bright green characters.

He holds a set of schematics, no doubt the only reading material allowed by his master. His small figure is silhouetted against the window.

Thump thump thump – the beat of drums like a heartbeat.

The golden minicon is seen changing positions in the habitation suite. On the bed, by the window, against a pile of bound, printed data.

He walks through the weather station, making sure everything is in order. On the wall of the main chamber is a workstation forecasting conditions outside – each of its connected monitors showing a different image. The images are moving with the changing wind.

“Sighing” heavily – he feels weariness in this solitary existence.

Primacron will return eventually. An unpleasant warm feeling stirs between the legs.

He sits on the floor with his head tucked between his legs. Things come in and out of focus. He looks over his shoulder, turning towards things unseen.

He listens to the sound of the room: the thrum of machinery inside the weather station – a constant chiming tone marks time. A muffled murmur of wind outside.

Outside – the wild unknown, seemingly endless hills.

A vision:

A black canvas, slowly populating with a vision. The edges of shapes are rough, as if they were part of a pastel drawing.

Unicron walks through the bazaar of a city, trailing behind his master. Cloaked creatures walk through the crowded scene. The sun is unbearably bright. He ducks into the safety of Primacron’s shadow.

As he walks, the natives stare at him. Their eyes become numerous, bearing down on him. He clutches Primacron’s cape so as not to get lost.

The bazaar is noisy. An aggressive creature jumps out and starts to growl at him.

He backs away in fear. This place is hellish.

A peddler starts talking to Unicron in a language he doesn’t understand, and the minicon doesn't know how to disengage. Too late, he has lost sight of Primacron.

He stumbles through the city, calling out. The signs are written in an unfamiliar language, the streets winding and twisting. He gets more and more lost. Some of the cloaked aliens surround him, with the intent of taking him home. He tries to run away, but cannot run very fast. 

(later he would realize Primacron intentionally set up this scenario and withheld knowledge from him so he would get lost - to make him distrust outsiders)

Unicron lies in bed in the hab suite, head throbbing from thinking of these events. Daylight is exposure, humiliation. Darkness is soothing, familiar. Even if…he hugs a pillow almost as long as he is, rubbing against it. Pretending it’s someone who loves him.

Hands made of shadow creep across the bed, covering his face, blanketing him. Primordial darkness – not his master, but something ancient and comforting. Forming a cocoon shielding him from the bright day. He shuts his eyes and sleeps in the embrace of this shadow creature, lets it ooze inside him like syrup.

The thump-thump of the drums gives way to the same drone announcing the arrival of the sun.


	5. Primus Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene set to the tune of "God Help Me" by Emilie Autumn.

Minicon Unicron is being interrogated, strapped to a chair while a bright light is shined on his face.

The bright light is symbolic of God/Primus – who Primacron has framed as a bad guy. 

The door is locked so nobody can help him.

Scenes of him being confronted and cornered for a small mistake, or for hiding things from Primacron.

Scenes of him trembling in terror, remembering all the mistakes he’s made. 

An examination room: Primacron takes out a long needle, and insists on putting him through invasive “upgrades” to his spark and main processor.

Or slides a hand over minicron’s interface hatch.  
Or threatens him with a blowtorch.  
Or throws him into a pool of corrosive liquid.  
Or a trash compactor with the walls closing him.

Scenes where he assists Primacron in a wicked scheme, disposing of his enemies in hopes of pleasing his Master. Mechs being placed through the same tortures as Unicron while the minicon looks on stony-faced.

The visions become increasingly distorted as “God help me” repeats. Jagged edges and colors and shapes swirling together. Hands of an angry mob claw at him.

When the music crescendos, he slides down a metaphorical staircase created by the teeth of his tormentor. He spirals further into this pain hell with the relentlessly bright Eye of Primus above him, its spotlight beam out of reach.


End file.
